Karmageddon (side mission)
Karmageddon is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The side mission can be found at the Fire Station in Belleville Park, Staunton Island after completing the orignal Karmageddon mission. The mission is triggered by entering the northern, or left Firetruck (as you look at the firetrucks). The mission takes the same premise as the Karmageddon mission, with Toni having to create havoc by targeting the residents of Liberty City in the firetruck. The havoc is recorded on a points meter, with the side mission being completed when the meter is filled. The side mission is successfully completed by filling the meter in under four minutes (precisely in 4 minutes and 1 to 5 seconds based on the last digit of the time when you start the mission) or in a faster time. Unlike the original mission, Toni is not required to destroy the fire truck afterwards, although in order to play the mission again, a new fire truck has to be obtained at the station. Points The havoc caused is a points-meter, with points given for: *Running over pedestrians *Knocking bikers off their motorcycles *Flipping cars *Causing cars to do a 180 degree spin *Causing cars to do a 360 degree spin *Destroying vehicles (usually by rolling them onto their roofs) *Smashing three or four vehicles in a row (separate bonuses for each) *Sending a vehicle flying in the air *Causing vehicles to fly into or roll into water and sink *Rolling cars Reward The monetary reward for completing the side mission is $20x(Time left (in seconds)). If the player finishes it immediately with cheats, they will get at most $4900 if 245 seconds are left. Some Molotov Cocktails are also unlocked and can be found in the alleyway behind the Belleville Park Fire Station. Notes * Upon successful completion of this side mission (which can be repeated), any wanted level will disappear, however the player must be careful not to acquire a new wanted level by crashing the fire truck after the mission ends. A good idea is to simply stop once the Mission Passed message appears. * After completing the mission (successful or fail), the player then has the option of triggering the Firefighter mission in the same truck. * In order to receive credit for destroying or dunking a vehicle, the fire truck must be within sight. If you continue driving away at full speed, you do not get credit for the vehicle exploding. * Wanted levels are inevitable during side mission. * It's very easy to flip or roll the fire truck during this mission, however if it ends up on its side or even on its roof, all is not lost. By alternating forward and reverse and toggling the steering control (the L stick for PS2), it is often possible to make the fire truck roll over back onto its wheels again (being hit by other vehicles like police cars helps, too). Don't bail out unless the truck catches fire or if its on its side, cannot be moved, and Toni is in danger of being busted. * The Fire Truck that triggers Karmageddon respawns immediately once the side-mission starts, to the level can be replayed over and over. As long as the damage bar is filled within the time limit, Toni receives some amount of cash, ranging from only a few hundred dollars for long missions, to close to $3,000 for quick completion, making this an easy way to generate extra cash. Video Walkthrough See Also *Crash! a similar side mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Rush! a similar side mission only available on the PS2 version of Vice City Stories. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Side Missions